Some one to die for
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: How many... How many times have I yelled those same words back at you? ... That's why... That I don't mind dying in your place you can get over me and live


" You will bow to me. It is your only choice now," a cold voice said, demands unspoken heard in the undertones. Demands to not only bow, but obey, betray and leave everything behind. The speaker stood high above his victim, eyes cold and merciless. He waited with blackness surrounding him, surging and seething, waiting only for the surrender of his prey.

From the sides the others watched, wishing that the cords around their ankles weren't there so they could help. The only one not bound was only so because she was frozen in shock. Before her very eyes, her love and his enemy fought like never before. Crystalline tears poured down her face as all her memories of him played in her mind. Every time he had saved her, every moment when he gave her some thing to live for showed themselves in a rapid flashing of images. Her hand fell slowly to her side, having been out stretched towards him. Her indigo eyes were wide with fear and she trembled.

" No," Miroku whispered from her left," Naraku can't be considering... but even Sesshomaru won't survive that, what's the purpose?!" Her mind paused at his words.

' Sesshomaru..won't survive,' she questioned.

~~ Flashback ~~

" Kagome, I know you are afraid. The chance that this will end badly is high, and I have to do it alone, but no matter what happens..I will always watch out for you. You're mine to protect, always"

~~~~ end Flash back~~~

" N-No," she whispered taking a step forward, " not you, n-not this time." She went unheard as yet another cord of black wrapped around Sesshomaru. With all the skill of her ancestors she burst into a silent run and aimed a blow for Naraku's heart.

' This time, I will protect you'

Her blow didn't connect but the suddenness of it made her target jump back with a laugh.

" So the little girl has come to play," he mocked.

" No , I came to fight. I will not let you touch him again," She growled.

"Kagome get out of here! You aren't strong enough yet! I can handle him , just save yourself," Sesshomaru yelled to her, begging her to listen for once.

" No, I won't let him touch you. I'm not afraid of death, I never have been. I used to wish it would hurry up and take me away, give me back to my parents and family. But then you came along and suddenly I didn't want death as much, there was light in my world again. You are always saving me, helping me when I'm hurt and never letting me give up," she said quietly.

" Let me save you now Kagome, get out while you still can,"

" I love you, I always have, and now I'll use that love and I'll save you this time."

Dark pink fire spiraled up from the ground and surrounded the lithe form of the girl and sank into her skin pooling in her eyes and fists. Long onyx hair floated gently upwards in the winds of her own power and determination covered her features.

" Foolish girl, even Sesshomaru, The Great Western Lord could not defeat me," Naraku said, " how could you ever dream to?"

She did not answer but grabbed the tentacle around Sesshomaru's throat and burned through it, letting him breathe. ' one down 7 to go' she thought to herself. But even as she finished burning the limb away she was grabbed by the same darkness and thrown harshly to the side. She hit the rock face hard and began to bleed, but she stood back up leaped for the binding around Sesshomaru's left hand. She almost made it but she was thrown again. She landed on her feet this time but she heard her ankle snap from the pressure. She used her fire to dull the pain and keep her stable as she surrounded her foe with fire and rushed him. He knocked her high into the air and locked her in a cord.

" Black Lightening," he whispered and bolts of seething shadow raced for her and hit with significant force. She cried out as she fell and hit the ground.

" Damn it all Kagome, stay down! please don't get back up, he'll only hurt you more," Sesshomaru screamed at her desperation in his voice. Her head fell back and her eyes locked on his.

' Sesshomaru, how many times , just how many times have I yelled the same words to you? a hundred? a thousand? Every time i begged you to stay down and still you got back up. Why? it's not like anyone would miss me. I'm sure many people would be happy I was gone. No one would blame you for leaving me behind. But you never have, and you always get so hurt. Sometimes you nearly die, just for my sake. I'm not worth it, I never have been. But you are, you are worth everything. You have a family, and friends. People who would miss you terribly if you died. People who love you and are always there for you. That's why, that's why I'm okay with dying in your place. You can get over me and be happy with those that love you.'

Struggling with every movement of her body she stood, her ankle screaming in pain , her breathing labored and her pale skin covered in blood. Slowly she limped to Sesshomaru. She fell a couple times but she got right back up and continued towards him.

" Stop, god Kagome please stop this now. Let me save you! Just stay down Kagome," Sesshomaru begged with tears in his eyes. Pink fire reemerged in her palms and she gripped the tentacle around his chest and began trying to burn through it.

" Why won't you just stay down! Why are you so insolent," Naraku yelled.

" In t-the end, you always get so hurt. Always for a girl with no one and nothing. You have everything to l-live for, s-so , so that's w-why, this time I-I will...protect you" she said. Her eyes widened as she felt blood pouring from her lips as a knife blade shone through her chest. She shakily raised her hand and placed it upon Sesshomaru's cheek.

" Don't be sad...I'm ...happy I ...saved ...you," she whimpered and fell forward , eyes dull and hand slipping from his cheek. Her body collapsed on to his, head on his shoulder arms to her sides, and blood leaking from her mouth and chest.

The others looked on in horror as their friend fell covered in her on blood. Tears came to the eyes of a few of them. The bright young girl who they had all loved was gone. She was gone and all because of the bastard they once called brother.

Sesshomaru shook with both despair and rage. He questioned how she could be gone. She was his everything. The family , he didn't need, the title he would have given up, just to keep her. She though so little of her self believed until the very end that no one loved her or wanted her. She was so bright in his eyes and now, now his world was dark. Dark and cold, and empty of anything that he cherished.

" She was weak, to weak to ever face me," Naraku said, his voice low. He wondered why she had done it. She had to have known she would die , so why? Why challenge him and try so hard to fight for the demon? What drove her to that?

Sesshomaru exploded at the word weak. All his anger and sorrow was aimed at one person, Naraku, and he was going to suffer. Yoki began to rise from the battle ground and swirl around him cutting through the cords that bound him. Kagome's blood began to join his tornado of death and pink fire erupted from it. Black tears poured from crimson eyes as he lost more and more control over his powers.

' E-Even now ... Kagome, you try, try so hard to help me'

With a roar of pain the tornado exploded and formed sharp flaming blades that rained down on Naraku like the wrath of a god. They pierced every inch of him they could and sank deep into him where they hit. Only the people on the side lines noticed when it began to rain for real, and the few that weren't crying already let secret tears slip from their eyes.

' I-Its like, the earth is sad and mourning her to' Miroku thought to himself.

Sesshomaru attacked like a mad man and never paused in his offense. He made more and more hits as he sped up. He let the monster that slept inside hid mind take control and fight. Even his beast had loved the little firefly and it was more pissed than he imagined.

'Kagome...Kagome, you were wrong! You weren't just some girl with nothing and no one! I loved you! You had me! Me and Miroku and Sango and the others! You had a home with Sari and Darin! Damn it all Kagome! Why didn't you just listen to me? Why did you have to try and save me? Why?!' Sesshomaru roared to himself.

' Because she loved us. Because we gave up so much to protect her and keep her safe. We have never really had anything that was just ours," the voice of his beast, said " Never had something that belonged solely to us. Everything we had was handed down . Our title, our duty, our home all of it. And when we found her, she had no one and needed us so badly, but she denied our help. We decided then that she was ours and ours alone, and finally we hand something that was just for us. We never thought that it was the same for her. And time and again we protected her and got hurt. We must have seemed so strong to her. And then she saw us brought low, trapped and injured, a place she knew so very well. Knew so well that she understood that we must be scared and hurting and she leaped in to save us just as we had jumped into save her, so many time before."

A mirror like pool appeared before his eyes and he watched it, knowing that it would show him her thought, pulled from her spiritual energy in his control. He saw himself tied up through her eyes and watched as she ran forward to help. He heard her voice ring out in the room he was sitting in.

' Sesshomaru...won't survive?'

' This time, I will protect you.'

' Sesshomaru, how many times , just how many times have I yelled the same words to you? a hundred? a thousand? Every time i begged you to stay down and still you got back up. Why? it's not like anyone would miss me. I'm sure many people would be happy I was gone. No one would blame you for leaving me behind. But you never have, and you always get so hurt. Sometimes you nearly die, just for my sake. I'm not worth it, I never have been. But you are, you are worth everything. You have a family, and friends. People who would miss you terribly if you died. People who love you and are always there for you. That's why, that's why I'm okay with dying in your place. You can get over me and be happy with those that love you.'

Tears ran down his cheeks faster as her last thought played over and over in the mirror.

" I ill never get over you Kagome! You weren't worthless like he said you were. You were beautiful and full of light and life. You were joy and all the things that made life mean something to me again! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he did to you!" Sesshomaru screamed to the skies.

Naraku watched as one by one his attacks were deflected and avoided. Sesshomaru pursued him with an unholy vengeance. Poison came at him from every angle and his own joined the fray almost as soon as it was spilled. He looked into the demon lord's eyes and saw only anger and despair. The black tears on his face seemed never to end as they dripped off his chin in droplets and kept flowing. To see such a display struck fear into his very soul for he had faced many an angered enemy but never had he faced one that looked so broken. And experience told him that broken was bad. Broken meant having nothing left to lose and made a man all the more dangerous.

Desperate now he turned to run and dived into the ocean waters at his back. Sesshomaru would have none of it. His beast , his thirst for blood was in the drivers seat and he didn't like chasing his prey. Using the yoki whip he grabbed Naraku's ankle and ripped him from the water and pulled him in close.

" She was... She as loved. Loved and cared for by so many, and thanks to you she died believing that she was nothing! You have to suffer, I will make you hurt like she has hurt all these years," Orin said. He brought to fingers to his eye and gathered some of the tears there. Using the black fluid he drew an intricate symbol on Naraku's forehead and pushed his hand through Naraku's chest.

" Her favorite, A crescent moon and star. She said that even when she was alone , she had the moon, and the moon had never left her," Sesshomaru said some control returning as Naraku died.

The murderer's last thought were of questions.

' why? Why did her death bring this side of him out? What was she? Who as she? Why did her eyes look so defiant every time she got back up? Why would some one so weak still fight? Even when they knew death was certain? Could she, could she have been...like Nera? Ner-a I'm, I'm so-rry ...that I didn't...tell you... you were my secret'

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome's body and gently lifted her from the sand of the beach and held her close. He brushed black bangs from her face and wiped the blood from her lips. Gently he closed her eyes and hugged her into his chest as he raised his head to the gray sky. Black tears blended with the rain as he tried not to cry . The memory of when they first met came back to him. It had been raining just like it was now.

~~ Flash Back~~

He walked along the bridge , on his way home from another execution when he spotted pale hands glowing in the moonlight. He followed them back to a girl younger than him who was standing on the rails of the bridge crying.

" Hey what are you doing up there," he asked.

" Making everyone a lot happier. I'm gonna go and be with my family,"she said, her voice like a shattered melody.

" Why don't you come down here? Do you have any one here who you can return to,"

" I don't have anyone. I am alone, useless and unlovable. You should leave me alone before people start hurting you to,"

'Alone? She looks so sad, like, like a tragedy that has no hope of a happy ending'

" No one will hurt me. And I won't let them hurt you anymore,"

" Thats … thats the nicest thing any one has ever said to me. No I can have one good memory. Thank you" she whispered and stepped forward. He cut his finger with his canine and used the blood to save her,and pull her back onto the bridge.

" W-Why," she asked.

" Because you have me now, and I promised to protect you"

~~~ End flash back~~~

" I promised Kagome, I promised," he choked out. Finally it was all to much for him and he screamed out into the sky sobbing her name. The blood that swirled around him fell into a pool around him leaving a perfect circle where he collapsed still holding his most treasured one.

The other rushed down when they same him collapse and gathered the two of them quickly. Miroku held Kagome as gently as possibly still hurting from her death and the group ran for their village desperate not to be on that blood drenched beach any longer. When they arrived the town went quiet except for gasps of shock as the two were carried in. slowly cries of denial rose into the air. Screams for their Sesshomaru to not be dead, begging with god for his life to be spared.

The more they heard crying for Sesshomaru the more angry they became. Did no one but them truly care for the girl held so delicately in Miroku's arms?

" You people are sick! Sesshomaru is fine only tired and hurt very deeply, and you have KAGOME to thank for that! She sacrificed herself to protect him, to give him time to build up energy for an attack. She was killed trying to free him from the hands of the enemy, and not one of you actually cares do you? How...How can you ignore some one like her?! She gave everything for you people, all she ever wanted from you was a smile or a hello! Instead she got glares and words of hatred! And when none of you would follow Sesshomaru she leaped at the chance to do some thing for the one who had done so much for her. She went knowing she was to weak to do any actual good and you cowards stayed here hiding in your homes! God can't you spare even a thought for her?" Sango sobbed.

" San-go, its...al-right," a weak voice whispered in the shamed silence.

" Kagome,"


End file.
